


You Can Be The Boss

by Russian_Faerie



Series: Porn Files [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, Lap Dances, Light BDSM, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, inspired by Lana del Rey song that just turned on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Faerie/pseuds/Russian_Faerie
Summary: Lance and Keith decide to go out to the club after a stressful week of exams. The two boyfriends know what they were expecting and it wasn't Shiro. Thank god for that.





	1. Hot Stuff

The cool air of the evening flitted through the two boyfriends as they rushed down the sidewalk. Their destination; the club on the corner of High Street.

"I don't know, babe." Keith said, "Maybe we should just stay home tonight." 

"Are you kidding Keith!" Lance incredulously replied, glancing over at his boyfriend, "Don't tell me you're backing out! Besides what if we find someone?"

The chance of finding someone to take to their bed for that night was certainly appealing. Like going out to the club, that wasn't something they had done in ages.

"I'm not backing out, I'm just saying that we should maybe do this another night!"

"Whatever Mullet, we're already here." Lance said, pointing to the neon sign of the club, "And besides, the line is  _never_ this short!"

Sighing Keith allowed himself to be dragged along into the club; past the bodyguard and into the lights that flashed with the heavy bass music. Lance dragged them over the dance floor. It was only early in the evening, so there wasn't much of a crowd yet. Lance yelled over the music, 

"We're here to have fun, so lighten up!" and pointed to the bar, "I'll go get us some drinks."

Keith watched as Lance strode through the tables and people to the bartender before turning back around and surveying the dance floor. There were a few people, although not nearly as many as there usually was.

A movement caught his eye and he turned to find a man prowling towards him. The man was bigger than him, which was admittedly not hard, but also taller than most of his friends. His dress shirt was tight and sexy over his chest. He had an interesting hair cut; a white fluff hung from his otherwise pure black hear, landing just above his thick eyebrows. He even had a slim scar across his nose. Gorgeous.

The man stepped forward and offered a hand. Keith noticed a silver flicker of tattoos on the man's hand before becoming distracted by the his biceps. They were huge.

"Hello Beautiful, I'm Shiro." Shiro said as he shook Keith's hand. For a second Keith was confused as to why the man had called him by that pet name until he realized,

_Oh, this guys hitting on me._

Keith was not good at flirting; that was Lance's strong suit. So in a fit of nerves, Keith pulled his hand away in favor of placing it on the back of his neck.

"I'm Keith." 

Shiro smiled and looked over his shoulder. His smile faltered slightly, he asked,

"Is that hot guy over there with the blue shirt your boyfriend?" he asked.

Keith looked over his shoulder to find Lance (with his blue shirt) walking his way over to where they were standing. He was eyeing Shiro curiously. 

"Y-yeah that's him." Keith said, looking back at Shiro. Noticing the man's dejected look as he started turning around, Keith panicked and grabbed Shiro's arm.

'Wait!" Keith cringed at his voice, "Yes he's my boyfriend but that doesn't mean you have to go!"

Shiro had a hopeful but confused look on his face, so Keith elaborated.

"We are open for another partner, i-if that's what you were interested in." By this time Lance had walked over and flung an arm around Keith's waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek and placing a drink in his hand. 

"Yeah but you gotta be open to condoms and stuff 'cuz we are NOT interested in whatever diseases you might have, Hot Stuff." Lance explained, causing Keith the groan in his hands.

"You didn't need to be so upfront about it, Lance!" Keith criticized. 

Lance just rolled his eyes and offered his hand to Shiro with is classic,

"The name's Lance, and yours is?" 

"Shiro,"

"Well Shiro," Lance says, dramatically eyeing the man, "Me and my boyfriend are  _defiantly_ interested."

This seemed to fluster Shiro a bit. Though, the poor man looked even more embarrassed when he let go of Lance's hand only for it to travel up his arm. Stopping to squeeze Shiro's bicep, Lance made a hum of approval before his hand trailed to sit on his chest. 

Keith heard Lance make a small groan under his breath before taking his hand away and replacing it on Keith's waist again.

"So Shiro... want to dance?" Keith asked, grabbing his hand, which was still frozen slightly in front of him from Lance's spontaneous grope session.

"S-sure,"

And then they headed out for the dance floor.


	2. Lover Boy

Lance could not believe his luck! Less than five minutes in the club and BAM! a hot guy is already hitting on Keith. And he was  _really_  good looking. 

Keith had lead them to the dance floor, Lance almost tripping in excitement. His glee, he had to admit- was a bit childish. But who could blame them. 

The night wore on and the alcohol wore in and soon enough they were all getting a little handsey on the dance floor. Lance was in between his two boys; grinding back on Shiro while playing with Keith’s hair. The boom, boom, boom of the music barley disguised the moan Shiro made when Lance did a particularly hard thrust back. He could feel the man’s hardness against his ass. 

Lance looked up at Keith and smirked,

”I  _told_ you we would find somebody.” Lance teased, taking his hands from Keith’s hair and placing them on the curve of his ass.

”What did you say?” Keith shouted over the music. Lance rolled his eyes and pulled Keith towards him. As he placed his cheek next to his boyfriend’s ear, he repeated himself and tried not to get distracted by Shiro’s wandering hands.  That man was getting more and more confident as the night went on. 

Lance watched as Keith gave him a playful glare at his teasing comment, before moving his hands - which were originally on Lance’s shoulders - to circle around both Lance and Shiro. If Shiro’s surprised gasp was anything to go by, Keith had his hands on Shiro’s ass. 

By now they were clumsily dancing to the  music. But with their close proximity to each other and the couple of drinks they had all downed, it probably looked like they were about to trip over themselves. _It was still plenty hot though._ Lance thought. 

Shiro’s mouth came down to the tip of Lance‘s ear. He bite down (causing a startled gasp from Lance) and then giving it a light lick, almost as if he were a cat.

”Are we going to get out of here, Lover Boy?” Shiro asked, “Because those hips and Keith’s hands are giving me a little problem.” 

All Lance could think was that it certainly wasn’t little and that Shiro should have asked sooner because Lance was developing a problem of his own. 

Nodding, Lance tells Keith that they were going to get outta here and then took them both by their hands and dragged them out of the club. 


End file.
